


Worth

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa brings Sandor home to meet her family and Lady.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Sansa clicks over the cobblestone with calm authority. Sandor trails close behind, waiting for her heels to catch. Her perfume is crisp, flowery, but no match for the food smells coming from her parents house. 

“Lady is going to jump on you,” she warns, pausing as she arrives at the stairs, “She's normally very polite and behaved, but gets excited with strangers.” 

“You're worried about a dog jumping on me, little bird?” He laughs, but it comes out more like a growl. 

“My worry is Lady humping you. I'll go in first.”

“What happened to: my tights will be scratched?”

“You're worth it.”


End file.
